Animorphs 55 The End
by Stormhawk
Summary: The Animorphs have one last battle. The Ellimist returns Rachel to them but a new power isn't happy with them. Who will be sacrificed?
1. 1

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG, it is about as intense as the books. No swearing or excessive violence.  
  
Disclaimer: The Animorphs belong to K A Applegate, the 'new power' mentioned belongs to me.  
  
Notes: This is in Megamorphs format. One character per chapter. We finally get to see things from Alloran's perspective.  
  
Some chapters are short but I wrote from the perspective who I thought was important to be narrating at that point.  
  
I wrote this story to wrap up our favorite series because I wasn't happy with the ending that KAA gave us.  
  
Word Count: 10827  
  
Summary: The Animorphs have to fight one last battle. The Ellimist gives them back Rachel and after they fight a new power appears and is sick of the small beings messing with its universe. He takes Jake and Esplin as sacrifices, everyone else is returned to an alternate universe in which the war never happened. Will they be able to get Jake back and who will they have to sacrifice?  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 1 Jake  
  
.The Rachel flew at the Blade ship. My name is Jake, Jake the Yeerk killer, Jake the savior of earth, none of that matters now, all that matters is death. This had been a suicide mission from the beginning. We flew at the Blade ship, only seconds now, it loomed larger and larger on the view screen. Sorry Rachel. Sorry Tom. Sorry Cassie. We impacted, I slammed against the wall, I caught a glimpse of Marco, he had blood coming from a gash on his head.  
  
I closed my eyes and said good-bye. Then everything, everywhere stopped. Death evidently, there was no noise, no explosion, I hadn't expected anything, I was dead.  
  
I opened my eyes, this wasn't death, this was him. The Ellimist. I heard a voice behind me. 'Hello Arnold, I'm Marco.' Marco, I laughed, after everything I just had to.  
  
'Hey Jake shut up, this is my death.Jake?' He sat up and looked at me, looked at how everything was frozen apart from us Animorphs...wait a minute. I heard a raptor screech and Tobias hopped up from behind some debris. We're here, where's he?  
  
'Not here yet.' I was surprised how calm my voice was, he didn't have the right, he just didn't have the right. Damn that Ellimist, how many times had he played with us, like we were pawns of some higher purpose. How dare he?  
  
Space opened, I turned, prepared not to listen to his universal mumbo-jumbo but to instead beat the living or non-living crap out of him. Space opened and Ax appeared. Not the hateful, soulless creature I had seen only a few moments ago but my friend. He stood stock still as what had happen dawned on him. He closed his main eyes and lowered his stalk eyes.  
  
The frozen in mid-fall Santorelli and Jeanne has disappeared.  
  
What did I do? Finally whispered Ax. How could I answer that, I didn't even know.  
  
'If you don't know, then you did nothing.'  
  
Will you take me back?  
  
'You're a prince, isn't that what you always wanted?'  
  
I'm not fit to be anyone's prince.  
  
'That's what I thought when I got this job.'  
  
I was infested, but when a Yeerk wishes, he can keep the host unconscious, that is what was done to me.  
  
'Hello Obi-Wan, you coming or not?' Macro screamed at the roof. Cassie appeared, bark in hand, she'd been feeding Hork-Bajir, turned away from all of us and said nothing.  
  
'I am here.' Replied the voice of the Ellimist. 


	2. 2

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 2 Aximilli  
  
Space seemed to opened as the Ellimist came to us. Tobias, whom I had not spoken to for what felt like forever landed on my back. Hi Ax-man, glad to have you back. The Ellimist stood there appearing to be an old man. Prince Jake spoke angrily to him 'How dare you?'  
  
'How dare I what?'  
  
'Appear and disappear as you choose, play us like chess pieces?' The Ellimist said nothing, Prince Jake turned from him and looked at me 'Can you see if you can get this ship moving?'  
  
Of course I moved over to one of the stations but before starting, I had a question.  
  
What is this ship's name?  
  
'The Rachel'  
  
'The Rachel? All I do is die and you name a kick-Yeerk-butt ship after me?' We all simultaneously turned to the Ellimist, and Rachel stepped from behind him. Rachel, whom I'm told is considered beautiful by human males, long golden hair that fell past her shoulders was standing there, seemingly alive.  
  
RACHEL! Tobias flew from my back and at her, she caught him in her arms and he began to demorph, as soon as he had finished he returned the embrace.  
  
'Is she real?' asked Marco in awe.  
  
'She's real.' One by one we walked over to her, just to make it real for ourselves. She hugged Cassie, she hugged Jake, she hugged me, which hurt a little, for human arms are stronger than Andalites'. Marco stood out just noticeably further than the rest, as close as our group had been, they weren't that close.  
  
Rachel held out her arms for him. 'Do I have to kick your butt?' He smiled and hugged her.  
  
'I knew she liked me,' Marco whispered to me, 'Move over bird-boy, you just got replaced.'  
  
'Not that we're complaining, but why?' Prince Jake asked.  
  
'He feels sorry for us, he knows what it's like' said Rachel, coming to the Ellimist's defense.  
  
'Yeah, the same way Q feels sorry for Picard.' Sarcasm seems to help Marco deal with situations better. 'It was not meant to end this way, Animorphs, not this way.'  
  
Or is it you who does not want it to end this way?  
  
'Not this way. The Yeerks are still a threat.' The room shimmered and we were in a dark, obviously human place with grotesque, unsightly machinery and destroyed or unfinished buildings.  
  
A group of human youths watched a light descend, an Andalite fighter. My brain felt electric, Elfangor. But this was not my place to intrude. 


	3. 3

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 3 Tobias  
  
The Ellimist took us closer, I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to see what came next. I saw us, the naïve group that we had been, still untouched by war. I was glad I was human at that moment, the tears fell from my eyes, hawks can't cry.  
  
The old Jake went into the Andalite fighter. He came back out with the blue box. Then the old versions of us froze. Elfangor looked up and saw the Ellimist, he couldn't see us. So, you did come  
  
'Yes, Prince Elfangor I did'  
  
Will they succeed? Will they win?  
  
'Yes'  
  
That shook me a little, a little while ago, we took a suicide run at the Blade ship, he saved us and told us to end it a different way, now he was saying we did win. Something hit me in the shoulder. Ax's tailblade, the guy was shaking.  
  
ELFANGOR Ax shouted to his brother.  
  
Aximilli?  
  
Brother!  
  
We were suspended in space, enclose by some god-like power but Ax with his Vulcan brain ignored those facts and jumped for Elfangor. I was one step behind him. The others followed.  
  
'So let it be' The Ellimist said. 


	4. 4

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 4 Elfangor  
  
One moment, I was ready to die, my legacy to the war was giving the morphing power to five human youths, one of whom was my son. The Ellimist appeared, I heard my brother's voice and now I was standing in a beautiful meadow.  
  
'Ok, what just happened?' The voice was human and behind me. It suddenly came to me, all my eyes were pointing forward so I turned my stalk eyes and saw the humans and my little brother.  
  
'Why is he doing this?' I turned and the others became aware of my presence.  
  
Brother. Aximilli said simply and just as the last time we had been together, we brought our tails together. A tradition among Andalites. A bird was sitting on his back. It hopped off and began to demorph. The other humans stayed back, I was not sure why. The bird, a hawk if I remember correctly became a young human male, my son. Elfangor, this is..  
  
I know Aximilli.  
  
'Hello Elfangor.' It was at that point when I wished I was human again, Andalites can not cry. Did you receive my message, son?  
  
'With Visser Three about two inches away.'  
  
Visser Three?  
  
'Actually he's in prison now.' One of the others interjected.  
  
The war is over?  
  
'We're not exactly sure.' The world shimmered for a moment and we were in a giant arena. It was huge, larger than any enclosed space I have ever seen, it was shadowed, the area was illuminated to a certain extent, but beyond that, it was in shadow. Then Visser Three appeared, the abomination that I had helped to create so long ago. 


	5. 5

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
CHAPTER 5 RACHEL  
  
We were in a arena, a battle arena obviously, with Visser One staring us down. It was Visser One, in my, I'll call it absence, the other Animorphs will call it my death, the Ellimist showed me many things, least of all what was happening in the living world. I knew Visser Three/One was in jail. But the being that was across the arena was not the free War-Prince Alloran. Then Marco started to laugh. 'Shut up Marco.'  
  
'Rachel, look at the facts, you're dead, he's in jail, Elfangor is alive and we're chess pieces.' I shut my mouth, he was right.  
  
'Ellimist, get down here.' Jake said. The Ellimist appeared.  
  
I demand to know what is going on. Visser One raged.  
  
'I have always wanted to say this,' Marco whispered to me, 'Visser One, SHUT UP.'  
  
Humans. He spat us.  
  
'Could we get started now?' The voice appeared before the body. Drode. It was a little creature slightly resembling a small dinosaur in the skin of a prune.  
  
'Get started with what Ellimist?' Jake, after all this time was still the leader.  
  
'This is the final battle, this time it will end the way it was meant to end.'  
  
Meaning what? It was the Visser who spoke, I looked at him, I could see the wheels turning in his head.  
  
'This is the chess board, you will fight.'  
  
One against seven?  
  
'You will all choose your pieces.' Immediately two weird creatures appeared at his side, the Langoliers on wheels.  
  
Mortons. said Elfangor.  
  
'You know what they are, Elfangor?' asked Tobias.  
  
Yes, your mother and I fought them together. Jarex and Larex if I remember correctly Visser.  
  
'Loren, won't remember that.'  
  
What do you mean?  
  
'She lost her memory.'  
  
You know her now?' Then a battalion of Hork-Bajir appeared at Visser One's side. 


	6. 6

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
CHAPTER 6 Marco  
  
While Tobias and his furry father were having their merry little talk, the Visser was getting more troops. 'Hey Jake, do we want to fight all of them by ourselves?'  
  
'No, who do we want?'  
  
'Toby and her fighters, the Taxxons, some trapped, some not, with their leader, Erek, James and the other auxiliary Animorphs.' It wasn't me, it wasn't Jake, that was Cassie, who hadn't said two words since this had started. The Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and Anacondas, Erek and James and crew appeared. None of them asked any questions.  
  
Prince Jake, give the command and we will fight. Abron said to Jake. Apparently death didn't matter here. I started to think who else we could get. Abron? I suddenly something about those two knowing each other.  
  
Elfangor?  
  
Abron? Elfangor pushed through the milling troops, I conjured up the army guys who had helped us. You're alive. They both said, it made sense, they were both supposed to be dead.  
  
The Visser chose his last piece, Tom. He was glowing, not radioactive, but he knew that Jake wouldn't kill his brother twice. Jake turned, but turned back, he wasn't going to be beaten. 'Time's up.' The Ellimist's voice rang clear.  
  
Damn, I was thinking of bringing the Baywatch girls to cheer for me. On either side of us, crowd stands appeared, empty, then they were filled with cheering aliens of every description.  
  
'Begin.' Said the Ellimist, and all hell broke loose. 


	7. 7

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
CHAPTER 7 Cassie  
  
I couldn't stand to watch this, I turned and ran, I must have gotten three feet before Rachel caught my arm. I pulled it away from her, I couldn't fight, I couldn't, I would never take another life. Everyone thinks I'm weak because I think about the moral situation. Drode appeared in front of me.  
  
'Are you going to fight, or are you going to let your friends die?' He asked me. It was at that moment that something inside me died, some part of me just crumbled away and I felt a surge of power, I felt like Rachel.  
  
'They are not going to die.'  
  
'Then you'd better fight.'  
  
I turned and morphed Hork-Bajir. My body twisted and changed, soon I was seven feet tall and a bladed killing machine. Not that I was going to kill. I charged into battle.  
  
Rachel was elephant, Elfangor and two Ax's were.making headway for us, Visser One/Three for once had remained in his stolen Andalite body and letting his troops do the work for him. Two very strange creatures, the Mortons I think, came at the Andalite trio, and were knocked unconscious. 


	8. 8

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 8 Esplin 9466  
  
I watched the battle rage around me, so far, none of the Animorphs had been killed, nor that fool Elfangor, I would kill him, and this time, he would stay dead. Their Hork-Bajir, however, were not battle trained and were easily taken care of.  
  
Inside my mind, my host raged, he was infuriated about the fact that I was once more in his head, he had begged me to close my eyes or not let him see it, in response I turned all four of my eyes on the battle, the last battle as the Ellimist had called it, another chance for the Yeerks to win, and this time, we would.  
  
An orange and black blur caught my attention, Jake, the tiger. The fluidity of the feline reminded me of Aldera, the daughter of Prince Seerow, and the desire I had felt to control that body, to have her as a host. But instead, I had Alloran, who had the mutual disgust for Aldera and the trouble she had caused us both on the Hork-Bajir homeworld.  
  
I suddenly knew how to win, or at least deal with one of them. Jake. TOM I demanded in private thought-speak. He turned and walked towards me, what a useful host body, the brother of the Animorph leader.  
  
He stood beside me. I whipped my tail blade around, only fractions of an inch from his throat. He did not flinch, either fear or trust, if the latter, he was a fool. JAKE My thought-speak seemed to reverberate, although it couldn't really. The tiger stopped, stared and growled. I suggest you give up if you want your brother alive.  
  
We don't give up, ever.  
  
Are you really going to kill your brother again Jake? Again?  
  
The tiger melted into the mere form of the human boy that he was. He spread his arms wide, a human gesture of surrender.  
  
'Take me instead.'  
  
Finally I had won. This was the victory I had always wanted. 


	9. 9

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 9 Jake  
  
I didn't want to but I had no choice. In the midst of the final bloody battle being raged all around me all I could see was Tom. If there was one thing I would not allow to happen was Tom dying again. I walked slowly toward Visser One. His Andalite eyes were glowing in twisted joy.  
  
He made me sick, it was as simple as that. Tom's Yeerk kept his host's body perfectly still knowing any sort of movement could be fatal.  
  
As I reached the Visser he relaxed his tail blade and he allowed Tom to be free. I had no idea what was about to happen. Would he finally kill me? Faster than the human eye could see his tail blade whipped around and was millimeters from my throat. I was sick and tired of this war. 'If you're going to kill me than do it.'  
  
I'm not going to kill you human, that would be too easy.  
  
He reached out with his weak Andalite arms and drew me in closer. He tilted my head then I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't move, I couldn't morph. I was helpless. 


	10. 10

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 10 Cassie  
  
When my Hork-Bajir morph had become too injured to fight I had demorphed and morphed my wolf. The wolf was perfect for this battle, quick and agile I could inflict damage on any opponent then move on.  
  
I had lost track of the others. I looked around and saw three Andalites. I was glad Tobias was finally reunited with his father. A massive grizzly bear was fighting three Hork-Bajir. A Taxxon came up behind her. Rachel! I cried but relaxed when I saw it was one of ours.  
  
The auxiliaries were grouped and fighting whatever came at them. Marco as a gorilla was helping them.  
  
I just couldn't see Jake. I ran through the melee looking for him. When I found him I wish I hadn't. He was standing by Visser One, head cocked to the side.  
  
The wolf could just see it. The Visser's Yeerk was crawling out of Alloran's ear and toward Jake. I ran as fast as I could but the Yeerk was in Jake's head by the time I got there.  
  
It only took a moment for the Visser to assert control but in those seconds Jake saw me, I knew he did. As soon as the Visser was in control his expression changed, he looked evil.  
  
The Visser turned to a Taxxon underling and ordered him to give him his Dracon. The ex-War Prince hadn't moved since the Yeerk had left him and as Visser One turned I knew what was going to happen. Alloran run I screamed at the old Andalite.  
  
Alloran didn't need to be told twice, he ran into the fight and away from the Visser. 'Jake' aimed the Dracon right at me and I couldn't move. All was lost, we had lost. All the worry died away when my world was engulfed in a bright burning light. 


	11. 11

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 11 Tobias  
  
I whipped my Andalite tail around and removed the head of a Hork-Bajir with had cut a gash in my flank. Most of the time I felt a little weird about morphing Ax but today it seemed right.  
  
Elfangor was right there it was still like a dream come true. A Taxxon came running up behind me and I cut it in two without turning. You fight well son. Elfangor said.  
  
I looked up into what would be the grandstands of this arena. Things that looked like people cheered at random. Still fighting I used one of my eye stalks to sweep the grandstand and look for HIM.  
  
I found him in the front row, in his deceiving old man form. He was even chewing on popcorn. This enraged me, how could he be so calm? This was the most important fight of our lives and we were important to him because of the cosmic between him and Crayak.  
  
We were slowly winning, as with the old final battle some of the Yeerks were surrendering but most were being reduced to gore on the floor of the arena.  
  
Swiveling my left eye-stalk I saw Tore-Kylt, one of the free Hork-Bajir rush toward Jake in and attempt to save him from a Taxxon rushing up behind him. Wait, why wasn't Jake in morph?  
  
Something was wrong. Tore I yelled sensing something was wrong. Jake smiled and for a second it seemed familiar. My concerns were misplaced when Jake fired at a Taxxon approaching the unaware Tore.  
  
A heard a fast approaching clip-clop, the kind of sound only dainty Andalite hooves make when they run. Visser One was running toward us.  
  
Elfangor saw him coming and whipped his tail around, a deep gash was cut into Alloran's chest and the deep blue Andalite blood gushed as the multiple hearts pumped it out.  
  
The Hork-Bajir that we had been fighting turned tail and ran as they saw their leader dying. Elfangor brought his tail high up for the final strike.  
  
No. The Visser pleaded. The Yeerk has left me, I am Alloran  
  
Nothing but a deception. Elfangor said, used to the Visser's deceptions. You will die abomination  
  
The Yeerk is in the human Jake.  
  
Prince Jake would not allow you into his head Visser. Good old Ax still calling Jake his Prince.  
  
The Visser threatened his brother.  
  
I do not believe you. Elfangor poised for the final blow.  
  
Stop I whispered in though-speak.  
  
Why? Both Ax and Elfangor asked.  
  
It's not the Visser. I now knew that smile that had crept onto Jake's face. It was the same chilling smile that the Visser used whenever he was in human form. Taking my word Elfangor relaxed his tail and helped Visser.Alloran up.  
  
You need to morph.  
  
Alloran's form began to shift and grow. He grew to almost the top of the arena and half as wide. The creature had three heads and numerous arms and appendages. For maybe half a second I was afraid then I remembered that Alloran was in charge. I hoped. 


	12. 12

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 12 Marco  
  
I was in my monkey suit helping the auxiliaries. In the middle of the arena I saw Visser One take on a huge and scary form. Not that I wasn't used to his ugly forms but this beast was something new.  
  
Animorphs He shouted. Animorphs and freedom fighters come here Who was he kidding? Like we were going to take orders from him.  
  
Get behind this morph and I will protect you, this creature could take on double the Yeerk forces here. What the hell was going on?  
  
Everyone listen, it's not the Visser, it's Alloran. The Visser has taken Jake Tobias broadcasted to the arena.  
  
We stopped and stared around, what if a Yeerk had taken Tobias? Katie, one of the auxiliaries that had been cut off from us was trying to fight three Taxxons in a wounded bear morph.  
  
The creature the Visser had morphed reached down with one of its tentacles and wrapped it around Katie's neck. Katie's bear roared in pain. I watched in fear as it lifted her higher and higher then it put her down.  
  
Katie quickly demorphed then remorphed. The rest of us headed toward Alloran's morph and hid behind it, confident that it could take care of anything.  
  
As I lost the monkey suit the realization hit me, Jake had been taken and we might not get him back. 


	13. 13

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 13 Cassie  
  
I thought it had been the end when the Dracon beam hit me. I groggily came to with Toby's guttural voice talking to me. I shook my wolf's head. 'Cassie please demorph you only have minutes left.' I tried but I was so tired.  
  
I put my head back down and then Toby slapped me. Let me tell you one thing, having a Hork-Bajir slap you is no little thing - it really hurts. OK, I'm demorphing.  
  
Slowly my human form emerged and as my vision became clearer I could see my paws as they changed into hands. Every bit of my wolf form had been burnt. Toby confirmed my thoughts. 'You are very lucky to be alive.'  
  
I didn't feel lucky. I was far from feeling lucky. 


	14. 14

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 14 Jake  
  
My name is Jake Berenson. It always had been until the war. To most people I was just a first name with nothing that could distinguish me from every other Jake in America.  
  
Then as the war was finishing I had gained a name though no-one has ever called it to my face. Jake the Yeerk killer. That's what I was, the boy general and Ax's prince that had saved the world by killing, murdering thousands of sentient creatures. Now I had become something worse.  
  
I was now host to Visser One.  
  
Jake the Yeerk killer. How appropriate human. The Visser interrupted my thoughts, he could read me like a book. It was not the first time I had been taken hostage in my own body but if I had to die it would be the last.  
  
I can kill you right now.  
  
If you do, you die as well.  
  
You're right, I'll wait until I have a waiting host then I will kill you.  
  
You're the one who's going to die, my friends will save me.  
  
Your mind is disturbingly similar to Alloran, the same thoughts, the same intentions. The same dislike for their title.  
  
Prince?  
  
Alloran the butcher of the Hork-Bajir and Jake the Yeerk killer. You are the stronger one in your family though, Tom is such a weakling  
  
I tried to shut myself off from his voice and silently wished that a stray Dracon Beam would end my torment. I felt the Visser's glee as he played some of his memories for me.  
  
It took a moment for me to understand what I was seeing but then I realized it was Andalite sight, four directions. Then there was nothing for a moment then it was human sight.  
  
I heard all of the Visser's taunts to Tom. The memories were from late in the war when he had finally realized that we were human, most of us anyway.  
  
That thought made the Visser sort through some of my memories then he found the one that he had skipped.  
  
It was years ago, still in the thick of the war, Tobias had come to my window one night and woken me up. Jake get up.  
  
I had rolled out of bed and opened the window so that he could get in. He hopped onto my dresser as I locked my door so Tom couldn't get in and see a thought-speaking hawk in my room.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Nothing, I just have something to tell you.  
  
'Are you ok? Does it have something to do with the letter from your dad?'  
  
Does it ever.  
  
'Let me guess, your dear old daddy is Visser Three? Hello Visser you think I'm an Andalite bandit and you spend your days trying to kill me.'  
  
Elfangor.  
  
That had stopped me dead in my tracks. 'What?'  
  
He was my father, the letter was from him.  
  
'Wow. Who else have you told?'  
  
I told Ax first, that makes him my uncle. Then I told Rachel then I came here.'  
  
As the memory ended Visser One was silent. I should have suspected him.  
  
It took you years to figure out that we were human. How could you suspected?  
  
It him a minute to answer. He was too strong for a human. He could have only been Elfangor's son.  
  
Was that admiration Visser?  
  
He was silent then he turned my eyes up to the creature that Alloran had morphed. A spectacular creature don't you agree?  
  
What was his game? I wasn't about to make idle chit-chat with an abomination.  
  
You are the abomination Jake. No-one is righteous in war. 


	15. 15

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 15 Aximilli  
  
As soon the Yeerk forces realized that they were no match for the creature that Alloran had morphed they stopped fighting. Marco stepped forward and explained to the Yeerks that if they exited their host bodies that they would be spared, if not.  
  
Having been in morph for three-quarters of the allowable time Tobias demorphed. High up in the stands Drode screeched. 'It cannot end like this, Crayak will not allow it.'  
  
Crayak! I looked around the arena for Prince Jake and he was gone. Prince Jake. I called with no answer.  
  
I knew he had been taken prisoner but where was he? Had he been caught in a crossfire and perished?  
  
Rachel in her human form approached Tobias. I can not express the joy I felt to see her alive. My joy was nothing compared to Tobias who now had his love and his father back. I had my brother and that was more than I could have ever asked for.  
  
Tobias looked from Elfangor to Rachel and back again. Elfangor nodded and Tobias demorphed and met Rachel halfway.  
  
How are you Aximilli?  
  
I am wonderful.  
  
The war was won?  
  
Yes. By the Animorphs and I.  
  
Then why this battle?  
  
The Ellimist is unpredictable.  
  
I know. Something made him look past me and all four of his eyes stared up at the grandstand though I am not sure what is grand about it. The vile creature Drode was frozen in time like when the Ellimist had frozen time on so many occasions.  
  
I was confused, as far as I knew the Ellimist had no power over Drode for his master was Crayak and that would somehow disrupt their rules. Alloran saw the same thing as he demorphed.  
  
Everyone in the arena stopped and looked up for the Ellimist was frozen as well. Rachel, always ready for a fight shouted 'BATTLE MORPHS.' No-one needed to be told twice. 


	16. 16

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 16 Alloran  
  
Something was very wrong. The human girl Rachel screamed for every to morph. Something had frozen both the Ellimist and Drode. I was very aware of the Ellimist's power ever since I, Visser Three/One - was there even a difference between us? Had used the Time Matrix all that time ago.  
  
I quickly selected my most powerful morph even though I seriously doubted it would have any success.  
  
Quite right Alloran. The voice seemed to come from within me and yet from every space in the arena.  
  
I stopped morphing and demorphed back to my Andalite form. I often wondered what would have happened if the Visser had taken Aldera instead of me. We had discussed it, he the contemptible filth in my brain was quite chatty in my head. Sometimes when I was weak from fighting him I would just talk to him. He found it amusing though he could have just plucked the answers from my brain if he had wanted.  
  
I come to you with a choice the voice said to everyone in the room. Everyone here must decide and your decision will decide the fate of your known universe. I am tired of you minor creatures interfering with my universe. The creatures Ellimist and Crayak who you consider all powerful by your standards are nothing compared with me.  
  
What is the choice? Elfangor asked trying to take control of the situation. Elfangor was a joint hate when it came to the Visser and I but I think he had what passed for respect while I had nothing but hatred.  
  
The choice is this and it is a simple choice indeed. I have your two leaders, the human Jake and the Yeerk Esplin 9466. You may choose to allow them to die and this war will never have happened. Time will be restored as though the Andalite Seerow had never given technology to the Yeerks. Or I may even choose to go back further and stop Ellimist from interfering with the evolution of the Andalites. If you wish them to return I will destroy all the species in this conflict.  
  
May we have time to discuss it? Elfangor asked.  
  
You may have all the time in the world.  
  
The Animorphs and Elfangor gathered in one corner of the arena. I went to join them, my life was at stake as well.  
  
'Is this guy for real?' The human Marco asked.  
  
'There must be some other way around this.'  
  
There isn't. I stated simply.  
  
You are not welcome here. Elfangor stated.  
  
The lives of millions rest on this decision, I am one of those millions.  
  
'You can stay if you shut up.' Rachel said. None of them will ever accept for anything else other than the face of their enemy. Why should they?  
  
There is no choice you fools. Two or millions, think about it logically.  
  
I left in what humans call a huff. I believe it has something to do with the sound they make when they leave angrily.  
  
I went to the side of the arena to think. The cheering aliens in the stands had disappeared. None approached me, I would have been surprised if they did. Elfangor was a trusted leader and in certain cases, family member to those present. What chance did I have of making any of them listen to me?  
  
The Animorphs sat and listened to Elfangor's speech. As I passed some of the others one of the girls said thank you to me, I assumed she had been the bear I saved from the Taxxons.  
  
I walked up into the stands and took refuge in my own thoughts. 


	17. 17

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 17 Marco  
  
The choice was an impossible one to make. Our best friend's and out worst enemy's lives in exchange for entire species and worlds.  
  
My gaze followed Alloran, he was right. It was the choice that Jake would have made. It would take convincing, especially since Elfangor seemed to think there some other choice that would save everyone.  
  
If it was one thing I learned from my best friend Jake. The man I had known since we were in diapers. The one thing that he had helped us to realize that it wasn't possible to save everyone.  
  
It had been the choice he had made when he sent Rachel after Tom. It was the choice we had to make to save the known universe.  
  
There was only one other person who would listen to me. I slipped away and followed the ex-Visser up into the stands.  
  
I have learned it is impossible to sneak up on an Andalite. He was no different. The monkey, he commented as I approached. What could you possibly want?  
  
'There is only one choice to make.' His four eyes snapped to me, I had his attention now. You agree with me?  
  
'No, I agree with Jake. War equals sacrifice.'  
  
Alloran didn't have to say another word, his very thoughts summoned the being that made our Obi-Wan look like he should go back to knocking small planets out of orbit.  
  
Jokes human? At a time like this?  
  
We have made the choice.  
  
You and the human have, no others in the arena have.  
  
We are deciding for all.  
  
So let it be. The choice is made.  
  
Around us the arena started to swirl. Every thing disappeared and we were left standing in a construction site.  
  
The place where it all began, the place it was to end.  
  
It was all those long years ago. We were kids again, except for Alloran and. I looked around for Elfangor but instead saw a brown headed man standing next to Tobias. He turned to Tobias. This was Elfangor's human form.  
  
We made the choice human.  
  
'They will probably want to kill us now.'  
  
Probably.  
  
'What does this mean?'  
  
The war never even got started, I doubt that any will retain knowledge of it besides those you see here now.  
  
'We are supposed to live out our lives like it never happened?'  
  
It appears that way. Good luck monkey. I watched as he galloped off into the night.  
  
'What did you do Marco?' Rachel asked me.  
  
'I did what Jake would have done.'  
  
'You killed him Marco!' she screamed at me. I couldn't face her, didn't she think I knew that. I tried to morph but I couldn't.  
  
The grief would have to wait. 'Try to morph,' I said to the others. They all tried it.  
  
'You were never given the power in this time,' Elfangor said.  
  
I turned and walked away from them. I had to get home, I had to cry into my pillow for what I had done like I had done when my mom 'died'.  
  
I stopped dead. The war never happened, my mom never 'died.' I ran all the way to our old house where we had lived before the accident. I opened the front door, I saw my parents.  
  
Eva, the host to Visser One for long years was just my mom. I held them both tightly, I would grieve later, the joy was over taking me now. 


	18. 18

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 18 Jake  
  
I woke up, the Visser was already awake rummaging around in my memories. Finally, you're awake, he said without much care,  
  
Where are we?  
  
I have no idea. He used my eyes to look around, we were in barren wasteland. There was nothing for miles and only a starry sky above our heads.  
  
Ellimist, he spat.  
  
Crayak, I whispered in my mind.  
  
No, you are both wrong.  
  
'What is going on?' the Visser asked using my voice.  
  
You have been sacrificed so that no others were ever affected by the war.  
  
'Why?'  
  
I gave your friends a choice. You two or your known universe and all the living things in it.  
  
'Why me?' The Visser raged.  
  
And me Visser, I said in my mind.  
  
The leaders on both fronts, it makes sense to me.  
  
'Who are you?' he screamed but the voice was gone. It would appear that we are stuck here human.  
  
Would you crawl out of my head so I can kill you?  
  
I think not.  
  
How long until you need the Kandrona?  
  
Long enough though I may not need it all on this world.  
  
I can't believe I am stuck here with you.  
  
I had another chance at victory and you ruined it.  
  
You never could have won anyway. 


	19. 19

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 19 Rachel  
  
I opened my window so I could morph and see Tobias. I stopped, I couldn't morph anymore.  
  
I was going to miss that, not more than I was going to miss Jake but flying was fun. Whatever that new power had been he had made it as though Jake had never existed. We Animorphs, Elfangor, Loren maybe and Alloran were the only ones who remembered the great war.  
  
I wondered what was going on in space out there. I betted that even the Hork-Bajir valley was gone. I climbed down the outside of the house and went to Tobias's house.  
  
I didn't know where I was going but somehow I did. The new guy must have compensated for that. I knocked on the door and Elfangor opened it. It was three am and they were still all awake.  
  
'We were wondering if you would come over,' he said warmly. It was strange but even in his human form his smile was all in his eyes.  
  
'Does Loren remember.?'  
  
'Everything that happened in our version of history? Yes.' I followed him into a normal seeming kitchen where Tobias and his mother and Ax in his own unique human form were drinking from steaming mugs.  
  
'Hello,' I said. I sat down at a spare chair and we talked. The war was gone, perhaps we could live now without fearing death every day. 


	20. 20

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 20 Cassie  
  
'Ellimist!' I screamed into the night sky. I knew he could hear me. My parents were asleep.  
  
'Ellimist!' I felt space open behind me and he appeared, as always in the guise of an old man.  
  
'Yes Cassie?'  
  
'You give us back Rachel and you take Jake?'  
  
'I didn't take him.'  
  
'I want him back now.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'I don't care, I want him back. I love him.'  
  
'I know but it is out of my hands.'  
  
'Can't you do anything?'  
  
'No, I can't.'  
  
'I demand you bring him back.'  
  
'Goodbye Cassie.' He disappeared and I was left alone in a field. I sat, hugged my knees to my chest and cried.  
  
'Come back to me Jake.' I whispered to the stars. 


	21. 21

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 21 Alloran  
  
I found myself a nice clearing to spend the night. I was in trouble I knew that. I was only one of three Andalites who remembered about the war and the only one who still had four legs.  
  
I would probably never see my homeworld again. I didn't miss it that much. After years of being a slave in space I had learned to find a place for myself within my mind.  
  
I trotted toward the source of a noise. One of the Animorphs was beating her fists against a tree. Her hands were bloody but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Cassie?  
  
'What do you want Alloran?'  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
'What would you know or care, it was your choice remember.'  
  
Marco made the choice as well.  
  
'Everyone gained something out of this except for me. Tobias got his parents back, Marco's family is normal. Rachel is happy because Tobias is happy but I.I.'  
  
You lost Jake.  
  
'I know the war never happened, millions of people were saved from horror and death. It was everything that Jake ever wanted but he doesn't even get a chance to see it.'  
  
I wish I could do something.  
  
'I wish I could turn back time and do something.'  
  
That is only for beings like the Ellimist. She took in a sharp breath as though I had said something important.  
  
What is it?  
  
'The Time Matrix.'  
  
What about it? She hugged me, it was a strange experience.  
  
'I know where Elfangor hid the Time Matrix. Some things have stayed the same, what if it is still there?'  
  
What if it is not?  
  
'It is the only chance I have to save him, I have to know.'  
  
After you rescue your boyfriend may I use it?  
  
'Why?'  
  
When I first encountered the Time Matrix while Elfangor was still a cadet.you can ask him for the whole story later.we created a new dimension, unique and untouched by the greater universe, I want to create one of those again and be free of all this.  
  
'Agreed. I wish I could still morph, I could get there a lot quicker.'  
  
You are not the only one, all the terrifying forms that the Visser acquired have left my system.  
  
'I need to get to the construction site. Quickly, I could steal my dad's truck but I can't drive.'  
  
I still have one useful form that I may use. I morphed a bird that I had acquired on an exotic planet. The wingspan was twenty feet and it was strong enough to carry a human.  
  
Get on. With a little hesitation she climbed on and I took off. I flapped my great wings and took off. Anyone still up at this late hour would have been privileged to a strange sight.  
  
I landed at the construction site and demorphed. This place held special meaning for the Animorphs, it was where it all began for them. She hunted around and started to dig holes with a shovel.  
  
Someone shone a torch at us. I prepared to run, humans usually panic when they see an Andalite. The torch dropped, monkey.  
  
'I guess I had the thoughts as you Cass,' he said. 'I wonder if it's here?'  
  
'Only one way to find out.' I didn't think humans were psychic but one by one all the Animorphs - and Elfangor showed up. That human girl, Loren, I remembered her. She was there when we had first encountered the Ellimist.  
  
Elfangor's human face shot me a look that plainly asked why I was here. It took hours until just after the crack of dawn till we found the large off- white sphere. 


	22. 22

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 22 Aximilli  
  
I was looking upon the Time Matrix once more. This was a dangerous tool and I wondered how it was still here because of the changed history.  
  
Who will control it? Alloran asked.  
  
'I will,' Elfangor said.  
  
Haven't you been the hero enough times Elfangor? This time belongs to them. You are supposed to be dead.  
  
Elfangor scowled at the ex-Visser. 'I think Cassie should control it,' I said. Cassie was intuitive and I believed she could control it.  
  
All the remaining Animorphs seconded my opinion.  
  
Cassie stepped up to the sphere and pressed her hand against it. As always the universe seemed to shatter apart and put itself back together in strange fashions. I trusted Cassie to guide us to where we needed to go.  
  
I closed all four of my eyes and when the universe had stopped swirling I opened them. We were in a strange place, it looked like the holo-pictures of the Taxxon homeworld that I had seen. Barren and deserted.  
  
'Where are we?' Rachel asked.  
  
'We will find Jake somewhere close.' Cassie replied.  
  
And Visser One. Alloran reminded us. We started off in a group looking for Prince Jake.  
  
A dry wind whipped past us all and we found him sitting on a large flat rock.  
  
'You came, I knew you would come,' Jake's mouth said but the tone belonged to his Yeerk captor.  
  
'Jake, I know you can hear me, we are taking you home.'  
  
You can't take him home. There must be two sacrifices. Two beings must be left here.  
  
'Take any Yeerk but me,' the Visser raged.  
  
None are as deeply affected by the war as you are. That is why you are here.  
  
'We are taking Jake home,' Rachel said firmly.  
  
You all think you are so clever, don't you think I knew about the time matrix? Of course I did. I knew you would find it and use it.  
  
'Come on Jake,' Tobias said. The Visser stood up and walked away with us. 


	23. 23

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 23 Elfangor  
  
I knew we couldn't beat this new force but the humans were determined not to leave their friend and Prince behind.  
  
There will be two sacrifices. All other may leave but two must stay forever.  
  
The humans shared a look, they knew who would be one of them. I pulled Tobias to one side as the others continued walking. 'If it must be I will be the other sacrifice.'  
  
'No father, I will not let you stay here. I just got you back.'  
  
'Would you prefer one of your friends to stay?'  
  
'We will find a way to get out of this. We always have before. Even if you helped a couple of times.'  
  
'How son?'  
  
'One would be the power to morph but.I was taken prisoner once and my Yeerk captor was intent on driving me insane. When I felt I was ready to die you appeared to me. You kept me alive and I am going to do the same for you, you are not staying behind.'  
  
'Thank you son but we will see how the events unfold.'  
  
I put my arm around his shoulders as we caught up to the others. Cassie put her hand on the time matrix. I recalled what it was like all that long time ago in a forgotten history. The horror dimension we had made and the Ellimist's laugh.  
  
She closed her eyes to concentrate but nothing happened. She placed her hand on again and tried again.  
  
What did I tell you. Sacrifices must be made.  
  
'Who the hell put you in charge?' Marco screamed to the sky.  
  
I did Marco.  
  
The group looked at one another. Who would be the one to stay? Alloran looked around as well. 


	24. 24

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 24 Alloran  
  
A sacrifice had to be made. One of us must stay, the Visser didn't have a choice in the matter they would all vote to leave him behind. I betted with the cosmos that Elfangor had already offered to be the sacrifice. What a fool.  
  
The person who stayed, stayed forever. War was hell but this was worse. Fighting an enemy we couldn't see or comprehend we only had our own demons of fear to fight.  
  
I knew at once who had to stay. Damned if it was going to be Elfangor. He was the hero of a thousand space battles. I had helped to prevent many of the Hork-Bajir from becoming Yeerk shock troops and labeled a butcher.  
  
This would be a legacy that would traverse space and time. My fleeting time of freedom was over. It was time for an honorable choice. I stepped forward into the group.  
  
I will stay.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. 'You?' Monkey said, the rest just looked.  
  
'You?' The Visser asked. 'Why you?'  
  
These children deserve their victory and I will be damned if I let Elfangor be the hero again.  
  
The choice has been made. The rest of you may leave now. I felt a cosmic wave of his hand, the Yeerk was back in my head. Jake was free.  
  
The Animorphs hugged him and he embraced them all, the smile was so wide on his face that I thought it would break.  
  
Aren't you going to welcome me back? The Visser asked in my mind.  
  
I did it for them. I answered back.  
  
One by one they looked at me. Let me say goodbye, please.  
  
Have you forgotten who is in charge?  
  
Let me say goodbye.  
  
Goodbye, I said, it was probably the last time I would ever use my voice freely. Goodbye Marco, I said privately to him. He shot me a confused look so I added, Goodbye monkey.  
  
Are you finished?  
  
Yes.  
  
We watched as they disappeared. It was like old times again. Sad but familiar. I hoped they appreciated it. 


	25. 25

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 25 Jake  
  
We all returned home safely thanks to Cassie's driving. We were in the universe that they had been in after the battle but with allowances made for my existence.  
  
One by one they all left until it was just me and Cassie. 'I thought I had lost you forever,' she said to me.  
  
'Cassie.'  
  
'Jake I'm sorry for everything I did to you after the war finished. When I thought I had lost you.' She never got a chance to say another word. I was too busy kissing her.  
  
'Marry me.'  
  
'Yes. When we're old enough, I will.'  
  
'I love you Cassie.'  
  
'Me too Jake.'  
  
'Do we have to go to school?' I laughed and let her go. I started to laugh, the war never happened. I never had become Jake the Yeerk killer in this universe, we were all alive and we had Rachel and Elfangor back .  
  
I crowed to the night. We had finally won. The memories would haunt me forever but I would be able to forget them at least sometimes. I looked at Cassie, OK, maybe a little more than sometimes.  
  
I turned back to where the time matrix had been but it had gone. 'We are free.' I said. Cassie squeezed my hand as we walked out of the construction site. 


	26. 26

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 26 Marco  
  
I was back at school again. I could not believe it. I had all the same teachers, the same classes and the same jerks to deal with.  
  
I opened my locker and froze as I heard a voice. 'Marco.' Chapman! I closed the door of my locker.  
  
'Yes sir?'  
  
'I just heard a rumor that you actually got a good mark in your history exam. Did you cheat?'  
  
'No sir, I studied.'  
  
'Keep up the good work.'  
  
'Thank you sir.'  
  
'Yeerk,' I said to him as he walked away. No reaction, he was back to just being a creepy assistant principal. The test I had passed was one of the ones I remembered from the first time around at school.  
  
School was easier when you have had a practice run. Jake had done a composition on war and gotten an A+ for it. Our teacher was marveled at how a thirteen year old boy could understand the horrors of war.  
  
She had stared at his eyes and after getting freaked out she had scribbled the grade into her book.  
  
Rachel had taken gymnastics back up. Ax had enrolled in school with us, most of the girls thought he was cuter than me but the instant he started playing with words they came running back to me.  
  
It was like a dream. The only bad thing that ruined it was the pang of guilt about Alloran being left on the planet with the Visser in his head. War equals sacrifice. I knew it was true.  
  
I sighed and turned up the volume of my Walkman. 


	27. 27

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 27 Tobias  
  
It was a strange experience. Growing up in a family that is. I've never done it before and I highly recommend it.  
  
I had the chance to go through school again. This time I wasn't the weak little kid the had always picked on and whenever there was trouble my father always sorted it out.  
  
My mother and father were perfect. Elfangor had been easily able to get a job at a computer firm and was writing new software that to him seemed like children's games.  
  
Ax lived with us and as he had always been he was more like my brother than my uncle which was cool because according to the school records that's who he was.  
  
I bet it was strange to all the other Animorphs who had lived completely different lives after the war had finished. I had disappeared into the forest and had only spoken to Toby, my namesake.  
  
Jara Harmee! He would still be alive because he had died in one of our final battles. I was sad that I would never have the chance to know him and that his daughter would grow up with a different name but at least they were free.  
  
I often what had become of the Chee. Erek had avoided us in the arena and had stayed clear of us when the new power had asked for our decision. They were probably still on earth as their coming here had had nothing to do with the Yeerk war. Erek would be happy as had never killed in this timeline.  
  
The only regret I had was that I would never fly again. I missed my wings but when I looked around I saw I had no reason to fly off.  
  
*****  
  
The biggest thing to happen to us after we had entered this timeline was the arrival of aliens.  
  
Five years after we started our lives again a spaceship landed in the middle of town. NASA had reported an object but they had never expected an alien contact.  
  
The Animorphs and my family got to the site as they were landing. Police were keeping the crowd back, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
The hatch opened and an Andalite stepped out. Proud and well built, he was no doubt a prince. My father's mouth hung open. 'What is it?'  
  
'That's Abron.' I laughed, I wondered what had happened to him. Behind him were two Hork-Bajir, one smaller than the other.  
  
'Toby and Jara!' I almost shouted. Behind them was a creature we had never seen before. Humanoid but gray and marked and two large circle-shaped bumps on their foreheads.  
  
'What are they?'  
  
'I don't know Tobias.'  
  
There is no need for weapons. We come as friends. Abron said.  
  
The crowd was silent so we pushed our way to the front. I am Prince Abron. I am an Andalite. These are the representatives of the Hork-Bajir, Jara Harmee and his daughter Toby. Next to them are two representatives of the Yeerks, Iniss 226 and Esplin 533.'  
  
'Yeerks?' I whispered to Elfangor.  
  
'The new power must have changed history so that were no longer parasites.'  
  
The crowd was still silent. Will none of you speak?  
  
'You go father.'  
  
Elfangor stepped through the police barrier. 'Welcome to earth Prince Abron of the Andalites and the representatives of the Hork-Bajir and Yeerks you are welcome here.'  
  
Abron faltered at Elfangor's command of new words and the ease with which he spoke to the alien.  
  
Elfangor told me later that Abron had asked him privately if he knew him. Elfangor had replied in thought-speech which he could still do as his form was technically a morph, I knew you once long ago.  
  
Soon after the government arrived and ushered the aliens to diplomatic talks.  
  
'How do you think it will end?' I asked Elfangor.  
  
'Hopefully not in war,' he replied. 


	28. 28

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 28 Rachel  
  
We had watched in awe as our peaceful planet became a galactic hot spot as we readily accepted the existence of aliens.  
  
As soon as they had been old enough Jake and Cassie had gotten married. Marco sniggered at the wedding so I punched him in the arm. I had caught the bouquet and Tobias had proposed on the spot.  
  
After a long microsecond of thought I had accepted. To save time we stopped the minister from leaving and had gotten married. He had a ring in his pocket so I think he had done a little planning.  
  
With that five of the Animorphs were related by law or blood. Marco was the only one left out so I spoke to my mum, who was still a lawyer and adopted him as a cousin. I told him it had been Jake's idea. When this had started we had all become family in spirit, we were now legal.  
  
Life was as normal as it could be with aliens milling around in the streets. Before, when we had been fighting the war I had never thought about life after school. I was now going to become a teacher.  
  
Marco had become a science fiction writer, he had chronicled our past lives into a highly popular series of books. The first one, 'Teenagers with a death wish,' went straight to number one. He changed a few small details like names and dates but our story was still told.  
  
Tobias was a lecturer of birds. He had joked about it once but after a life as a red tailed hawk he had a few things to say about them. 


	29. 29

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 29 Marco  
  
Life was good. My series had become popular with many species and so after a few volumes had been released I had enough money to buy myself a spaceship. It was only a small one but I knew two ex-Andalites who helped me to make it Z-space capable.  
  
There was more to wanting a spaceship than the obvious chick-magnet factor. There was something I had to do.  
  
Anyone who knows me knows that I am not one to be in debt. Someone had done us a great favor and I wanted to see if I could repay him. I was going to find Alloran.  
  
I didn't expect anyone else to want to come. Tobias and his family had a preexisting grudge against Alloran and not just because he had been Visser Three and Visser One.  
  
Jake would stay as far away from there as was possible and Cassie followed Jake. That left me and me alone, unless.  
  
'So that's what I'm going to do,' I said, holding out my hands hopelessly.  
  
'You are crazy.' Cindy, my latest girlfriend got up and dumped me. I hadn't expected more. She slammed the door. Oh well, more room for DVDs.  
  
Someone knocked on my door. I went over and opened it. I blinked twice before believing it. The Animorphs.  
  
'We heard you were going on a trip, we're coming.' Jake said. I stepped aside so they could come in.  
  
'I didn't even want to ask you guys.'  
  
'We stick together no matter what timeline we're in,' I should have known I could count on them.  
  
'Animorphs,' I said sticking my hand out. They each repeated the word and placed their hands on mine. 'Together forever.'  
  
I nodded and choked back a lump. Rachel gave me a I-love-you-like-a-cousin- but-don't-cry-like-a-girl-or-I-Xena-warrior-princess-will-kick-your-butt. 'Yes Xena.'  
  
They packed and we set out the next day. First we had a quick stop on the moon. I tractored something aboard and headed for somewhere where I could go into Z-space.  
  
'What is it?' Rachel asked as they followed me to the cargo hold. They gasped as they saw the time matrix.  
  
'How did you.?'  
  
'I asked Obi-Wan for a favor.' I attached a lead to it and fed in a couple of lines of data. 'Cassie if you will do the honors?'  
  
She didn't need to be asked twice, she guided our ship to the new power's planet. I asked Ax to find Alloran for us if he was even still alive.  
  
We landed in the general area but I asked to go by myself, at least to find him. I found him overlooking a cliff, his fur was shaggy and he seemed very old.  
  
He didn't even look up as I approached. 'Alloran?'  
  
All his eyes snapped to me. Who are you?  
  
'Monkey,' I said unsure if he would know me by any other name. 'Are you Alloran or the Visser?'  
  
The Visser died years ago, he is buried around here somewhere.  
  
'We have come to take you home.'  
  
We? I only see you.  
  
'The Animorphs are waiting at my ship.'  
  
Alas you are too late. If you had come years ago.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
I am dying, I will be dead very soon.  
  
'We have a medical facility.'  
  
Thank you for coming back for me but there is nothing you can do for me.  
  
I stood in silence. Don't grieve, I did terrible things even without a Yeerk in my head. You are a good man to come back for me. Do you know what his last two words were?  
  
'No.' I said softly.  
  
They were, 'I'm sorry.' An appropriate choice that I think I will also say.  
  
'Alloran.'  
  
Please Marco, if I could ask a favor of you?  
  
'Anything.'  
  
I wish to die alone.  
  
'I will go but I have something for you first.' I pulled a small data projector from my pocket. 'You told us that you had a family once. I annoyed Elfangor until he told me their names. They are still alive in this time so.' I pressed the small green button and a picture of his family appeared.  
  
A trembling, many-fingered blue hand accepted it. Thank you, he said in a softer and sadder tone than I had ever heard anyone use before.  
  
His tailblade whipped around and pressed flat against my forehead. You would have made a worthy Andalite and if my old title means anything between friends then I make you an honorary warrior.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
You can go.  
  
'Goodbye.' I walked back to my ship.  
  
'Did you find him?' Jake asked.  
  
'He was dead,' I answered. 'The scanner was faulty. Cassie take us home please.' 


	30. 30

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 30 Alloran  
  
I watched Marco's ship fly away and then disappear with the power of the time matrix. I looked at the picture of my family in my hand. My wife was a beautiful as she had ever been and my sons, alive without a father were facing bright futures. I silently wished them well.  
  
I only wished I was dying. The human boy had crossed time and space for me and I had lied to him. I wasn't dying but I didn't deserve to be rescued.  
  
I thanked the children for setting me free. They would never hear it but I had said it. I looked down at the grave I had dug for the Visser.  
  
He had ceased to be my enemy after six months on this desolate planet. We had grown to be, I won't say friends but I will say dependent companions. I often recalled his death. It had been painful for both of us.  
  
'Alloran I will be dead soon.'  
  
'Goodbye Esplin.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
I had the stars above me for the rest of my life and a picture of my family to keep me in the knowledge I had done the right thing. Thus ends my chapter of this saga. 


	31. The last chapter of Animorphs ever

Title: Animorphs #55 The End  
  
Author: Stormhawk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: See Chapter One.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 31 Tobias  
  
I read Lord of the Rings once for school. In the back of the third book there is a part that states the last events in the lives of the major characters. You have lived with us through the war, cried for our losses and cheered our victories.  
  
You have hoped for us and we became your friends even though we never met so the least I can do is tell you how it turned out.  
  
Cassie and Jake had three children, Erek, Eva and Tom. Cassie had suggested the name Tom as so much of the war had revolved him and Jake had readily agreed. Tom felt honored even though he didn't know the reasoning behind it.  
  
Rachel and me had two children, we named them Irene after Rachel's grandmother and Jeremy in memory of Jara Harmee and our Hork-Bajir friends.  
  
Ax met a lovely Andalite girl and after an unauthorized use of a blue box he was blue and furry again, their first child will arrive soon.  
  
Marco finally got married, she was perfect for him, the same sense of humor but also a little like Rachel, not afraid to threaten him if he got out of line. He loves her dearly. They had four children, Alloran, Rachel Cassandra Loren, Jake Tobias Aximilli Elfangor, and Susan. Jake Tobias Aximilli Elfangor was laughed at when he started school but adopted the nickname 'Ax' after his uncle and the kids left him alone.  
  
The construction site still stands in disuse and untouched even though buildings have gone up all around it. There is a good reason for this, as soon as I had had the money years ago I had bought it.  
  
No one really understood it until I had brought them to the middle of site. The place where my father's fighter had landed. I pulled a sheet of a raised block of cement.  
  
There was a small plaque. Inscribed on it was: A memory for a forgotten war. Friends lost and regained. We won, we are free. Below that was our names and the word 'Animorphs' at the bottom.  
  
They understood and to this day the construction site, the place where it began and where it ended stands to help us remember.  
  
The story is over, thank you my friends for fighting with us.  
  
The End. 


End file.
